Blood Loss
by booksrmyheroin
Summary: The taboo of Twilight is Bella's blood. But what if Edward had more control? Since Edward saved Bella from James, Edward has been feeding from Bella. But when it is time to change her, will he be able to give up her blood forever? Is he too addicted?
1. Chapter 1

We were laying in our meadow, gazing up at the clouds as they formed various shapes above us. This is how it is with my Bella. She makes the little things feel so euphoric.

I knew how lucky I was to have this gorgeous specimen of a woman laying next to me. She is smart, beautiful, funny, witty, sexy, and snarky. Oh, how she can be snarky. Bella has forever changed my life. I can't think about her without a huge smile overcoming my face. Since I think about her all the time I am always smiling. Me. The brooding, loner vampire continuously smiling.

Eternity with Bella would be my personal version of heaven. To always have her by my side like this. To never have to worry about her getting hurt or ill. To show her the world and all it has to offer. Yet, when she asked the next question I thought it was my personal hell.

"Edward. I'm ready to join you. I am being ridiculous about the whole marriage thing. I want to spent forever with you anyways. I shouldn't let worries of what other people are saying get to me."

"Are you ready to change me?"

I told her when she married me I would change her. Believe me, I wanted to marry Bella. I may be a vampire but I am a man. The man part of me couldn't wait to be with Bella in the biblical sense. I couldn't help having impure thoughts of my sexy Bella.

But the other part of me, the vampire part, was not ready to give something up. The one thing that it lived for. The one thing that it craved at all times. The sweet, succulent nectar of the gods that warmed its throat. Awakening all its insides. Bella's Blood.

I didn't think I would be able to feed from Bella without sucking her dry. That is why I ran away to Alaska that first day. That is why I tried to keep my distance from her before I couldn't bear to stay away any longer.

So I trained myself to be around her and keep down the roaring fire welling up in my throat. Resisting the wine while admiring the bouquet.

And then James happened.

When Bella was bitten by James it was the first time I tasted her blood. At first all I could think about was removing the venom from her system. I did not want to damn her to this life. And just the thought of it being James's venom that spread throughout her body, changing her was enough to make me take the chance.

When the venom was removed I could taste Bella's blood for what it truly was. I thought there would be no going back. The monster inside me clawed free and wanted every last drop. It was like nothing I had ever tasted. Completely and utterly euphoric. Taste buds awakened that haven't been used since my human life.

But it wasn't just the taste. It was how it made me feel. I felt strong. I felt free. I felt like I could do anything. Take on anything. I couldn't give this feeling up. I needed to fill me entirely.

But then I remembered who I was feeding from. And I stopped. Because I realized I loved Bella with my entire being. Even the monster inside me realized he could never destroy her. Bella's blood was not enough to take her away from me.

I thought through all of this in merely seconds before I answered her question.

"Of course, Love. I said I would change you when you would marry me. I wish you would wait a while. Live out a few human experiences you never get back. But I will not go back on my word."

"But will you be able to do it? To give up my blood entirely?"

My inner monster was telling me NO! You cannot give up Bella's blood! It's what we live for! We live for the next time we can taste it. Don't dry up our only source! But I could not tell Bella this.

"I would give up anything to have you with me forever."

She smiled at me and leaned over for a kiss. The kiss started out sweet. Moving our lips together slowly. Enjoying the feel of being so close. Then the kiss got hungry. I licked her lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and allowed my tongue enthusiastically, meeting her own tongue with mine.

I let my hands skim down her sides, enjoying the feel of her soft curves. I moved to her neck when she needed to breathe. Leaving a trail of wet kisses.

"You are so unbelievably beautiful Isabella." I sighed into her neck

"You're trying to torture me aren't you? You are the one who wants to wait for marriage. Don't forget that." She manage to get out with a shaky breathe. I loved getting this reaction out of her.

"Believe me, Love. The things I will do to you on our wedding night will be like this "I said as I licked her collar bone "one thousand times over."

She was now trembling. The burning in my throat was intensifying. The way it always did when I got this close to Bella. My lips left her neck and moved to her arms, trailing kisses all the way to her wrist. I kissed the silver crescent scar on her wrist. The scar that has been scarred over many times before.

I let my teeth graze it. Gently teasing her skin. A little gasp escaped her lips as she realized my intention.

"Edward I thought….." I cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"I can stop Bella. And I will. But I am not turning you today am I? I might as well enjoy the taste of you while I can. Don't you think?"

"But don't you think it might be smart to start getting used to not having it?"

I thought about her question. Would it be wise to start getting used to not feeding from Bella? Probably. I know it will be a very hard separation for me. Like rehab to a heroin addict.

Plus, I don't want to start our married life by being tortured on the inside, going through withdrawals. It is supposed to be the happiest time in my life, being with my new wife. And I want to enjoy every second of it. I did not want to ruin it by my addiction to Bella's blood.

But I couldn't give it up just yet. I had to have it now. At least one last time. So I looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes, and let the monster inside of me take over my dialogue.

"Bella I promise you I will be able to stop. But I want to be able to taste you one last time. Will you please give this part of yourself to me?"

She narrowed her eyes in thought. The little lines between her eyebrows crinkling up as she went over my words in her head. God, how I wish I could see into that head! Finally her face relaxed and I knew she came to her decision.

"Okay Edward. I trust you. I want to give this last part of me to you."

The monster inside was jumping up and down. Proud that his speech won her over. I gave her a quick kiss on her lips before I picked up her wrist, bringing it to my mouth.

I slowly moved my nose over her wrist. Breathing in her floral scent. I gave her scar a small kiss before I sank my teeth into her skin. She gave a little gasp before a low moan. Knowing she enjoyed our feeding times only made it more pleasurable for me.

The instant the first drop hit my tongue I felt that warm feeling going up my spine. The warm spread all over as I greedily drank in more. Bella sat up a little more to rake her fingers through my hair. Almost as if she was encouraging me. This only made me suck in more of her.

I couldn't stop. If this is the last time I will be able to drink her sweet precious life in, I wanted every drop I could get without hurting her.

"Edward" Bella let out as she nudged my shoulder. Letting me know it's time to stop.

I always took in just enough to satisfy my craving. For fear of hurting Bella and fear of my eyes changing color. I did not want my eyes turning red. The color that would mark me as a killer.

I removed my teeth grudgedly and drew in a few more gulps, making sure remove any trace of my venom from her system. I licked over the mark to close it shut. I leaned down and kissed her forehead before I enveloped her in my arms.

"Thank you Bella. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too Edward. And you're welcome." She said as she moved her tiny arms tightly around me.

We stayed in our embrace for a while. Enjoying the closeness of it. I also did not want her to see my face right at this moment. Because although most of me was completely happy, a part of me was dying on the inside.

The thought of never tasting Bella's blood was unbearable. I was already starting to think it was an impossible feat. The monster inside me was already going over ways to convince Bella to do it again soon.

Eternity with Bella was what I ultimately wanted. I just hope I am strong enough to get my happily ever after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry** **this took so long. I'm not going to bore you with all the details of my boring life. I'm just gonna give you the next chapter. :)**

Bella POV After we left the meadow, we went back to Edward's house. I'm always tired after Edward feeds from me. Content and happy from the effects of his venom, but tired. So I was ready for a long nap. But not before I was bombarded by the energizer bunny known as Alice.

"Finally! I've been dying till you got back! Well, not literally but you know what I mean. So this is really it? It's official? What's the date so I can start planning?" Alice let out all in one breath.

"Alice, I love you but can we please do this later? I'm really tired right now. I'll take time to talk to you tonight I promise."

"Oh of course, saw that part too. Speaking of which, Edward and I need to have a little talk of our own later." Alice gave Edward a pointed look. Which Edward returned with an icy look of his own. I hated when they had these silent conversations! Just as I was about to ask what the hell was going on, Edward grabbed my hand and escorting me passed Alice without another word.

"Since I'm exhausted, I'm just going to skip ahead to the part where skip around my question and not answer it." I remarked as he lead me up the stairs.

"Sounds good to me."

"Oh but don't you think this is over mister. After I'm recharged we're gonna skip to the part where you tell me all about your "little talk" with Alice."

"I've discovered along time ago there is no keeping anything from you love." He added with that gorgeous smile of his. Exhausted or not, I'd let him take me right now.

We were almost to Edward's room and I couldn't wait to snuggle up to him in that big comfy bed of his. So it would make sense that Emmett would choose now to harass me. He was leaning on the wall next to Edward's door. Arms crossed and cocky smile planted on his face. That never meant anything good for me.

"Well, well, well. What is this I hear little sis? Edward's bumping you up from consort to wifey? That's quite a promotion."

"Alice! You have one big mouth!" I said. Knowing very well she could hear me.

"Emmett! Move. Now." Edward warned while moving closer to the big annoying vampire standing in our way.

"Come on Eddie! I'm just teasing my little sis. Relax. I really came up here to tell you two love birds congratulations."

"Perhaps another time would be better Emmett. Bella is tired and needs to rest."

"I'm sure she'll be requiring a lot of extra rest now. Considering a consummation that will be coming up soon."

"That's it." Edward said as he grabbed a hold of Emmett massive arm.

"Hey! No need to get pushy Mr. Grumpy. I'm leaving now." Emmett started walking down the stairs. He looked over his shoulder at me just before he was out of sight. "Nighty Night Bella!"

"It is so annoying sometimes being around people who never sleep!" I grumped as I fell onto Edward's bed. I started pulling the silky golden covers over me as I kicked off my shoes. Edward took his normal position curled up by my side. He dropped his arm around me and pulled me in to his embrace. I instantly felt better as I lay my head on his cool chest.

"Trust me. It's worse when you don't sleep. Then they have all the time in the world to annoy you. But don't worry about anything now love. Get some rest." He didn't have to tell me twice. As soon as I closed my eyes I was fast asleep.

I woke up a few hours later feeling too warm. When I opened my eyes I realized why. Edward was not with me. He must be having his "little talk" with Alice. Outside the sun was just staring to set. I had plenty of time to get home since Charlie wasn't expecting me until ten. Oh My God Charlie! How am I going to tell my dad I'm getting married at eighteen? Well it can't be too big of a shock to him. It is not a secret how close Edward and I are. Except for the whole Edward drinking my blood thing of course.

I started to replay all the events of today in my head. I loved going to the meadow. Or "our meadow" as Edward calls it. I don't regret my choice of telling Edward I'm ready to marry him. I know I want to be with him forever, and I want forever to start now. I am glad I am waiting until I marry Edward to be with him. I know how special it is going to be for both of us on our wedding night. It will mean something. Something I will give only to Edward. Of course Edward will have to give up something else in order to get it.

We both knew someday he will have to stop drinking from me in order for me to join him in the immortal life. I also knew it would not be easy for Edward. But how hard will it be for him? Will it hurt him? Will he be depressed? He sounded so sincere when he told me he was ready to stop. But I also noticed how distant he seemed after he drank form me for the last time. At the time I thought he was just deep in thought as he sometimes gets. But now I'm not so sure. I know Edward loves me, but does he love me more than my blood? What would he rather have, an eternity with me or my blood for as long as he can? Could I even be with him if that's what he will choose?

Now I'm just second guessing myself. Edward has proven his love to me countless of times. Yes, he will mourn my blood, but not nearly as much as he would mourn me. _I need to get out of this train of thought! Time to get out of bed. _

I stood up and gave one big stretch before I made my to the door. As I made my way down the stairs I noticed two things. One, I'm in a house full vampires with super hearing who all know I'm up and no one has come running up to me yet. Two, it was quiet. Too quiet. There was no t.v. or radio on. No one having a conversation. Dead silence (no pun intended). I started to get a feeling that some was wrong.

My feeling was confirmed when the whole family minus one vampire was sitting in the living room, staring at me as I walked in to the room. But that is not what caught my attention first.

"What the hell happened in here!" I all but shouted as I took in my surroundings. Furniture was turned upside down. Potted plants were broken and shattered all over the floor. But the most unsettling part was the once beautiful piano now broken to pieces.

"This is just another one of Edward's hissey fits." Emmett said as he rolled his eyes.

"Edward did all this?" What could of happened that was so horrible while I was out? Dammit! Why did I have to be the only one who doesn't have to sleep!

"Wow! You really can sleep through anything can't you Sleeping Beauty." Laughed Emmett

"Now is so not the time to make your stupid jokes!" Scolded Rosalie as she whacked Emmett on the back of the head. Which Emmett responded with a loud "OW!". I would have laughed under different circumstances. But right now I was too freaked out to think anything was funny.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on! And where is Edward?"

"Come have a seat honey. Alice will explain everything to you." Esme quickly said in her usual soft voice.

I hesitantly took a seat across from Alice and waited impatiently for her to begin. After what felt like hours but was probably only seconds she spoke.

"After I had the vision of you to two in the meadow today I kept getting mixed visions from Edward."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. Yet in the pit of my stomach I knew what was coming

"First it would be a vision of him not drinking from you anymore, then a few seconds later it would be a vision of him breaking down and begging you to let him feed from you again. That is what I had to discuss with him when you first came home."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why Edward would go all kingkong on the furniture." I said with a little more snarkiness than I expected.

"Bella, it would probably be best if you let Alice finish with the whole story before you ask your questions." Said Carlisle with that mixture of love and sternness he always gives off.

"I'm sorry Alice. I shouldn't be taking anything out on you." _Great. I still don't know what's going on and now I fell like crap_. Suddenly I was filled with self assurance and confidence. I looked over to Jasper to see a small smile on his face. I mouthed a silent thank you to him.

"I could never stay mad a you Bella. I guess we both have a big mouth." And that's why she is my best friend.

"Anyway, after you were asleep I got another vision. It was your wedding night and you were, well you know." This of course earned chuckles from Emmett. Which earned him another smack from Rosalie.

"I get it, go ahead."

"Well, Edward lost control and he started drinking your blood. Except he couldn't stop himself and he ended up killing you." All the blood drained from my face.

"What if we waited until I'm changed. Then we won't have to worry about the temptation of my blood."

"That's the thing. Even with Edward deciding to wait, I see the same outcome. Edward drinking from you and not being able to stop. You were dead in both visions. That was about when the furniture started breaking." My mind was going in a hundred different directions. My my two prominent emotions were fear and anger. Fear about the visions and anger at Edward for not coming to me about them.

"I don't get it. Why didn't he come talk to me? We can figure something out. Where meant to be together so there has to be a way."

"Bella honey, you know this is how Edward works. He thinks everything is his fault. He takes everything out on himself." Soothed Esme.

"Well it's stupid and ridiculous". Esme gave me a sympathetic look.

"What if Carlisle changed Bella and then they got married. Then Eddie boy doesn't have any temptation." We all stopped and looked at Emmett in surprise.

"What! I don't see anybody else coming up with any solutions." Emmett defended.

"No he's right. I see it. That would work!" Alice said with new found happiness in her voice. Emmett looked around with an 'I told you so' expression.

"Well let's not make any decisions now. Edward has just as much to with this and he needs his say. Plus we have Renee and Charlie to consider. Not to mention the wolves." Carlisle quickly through in. He is right. This is a decision I have to make with Edward.

"Alice, take me to Edward. I need to talk to him."

"That's not a good idea right now. He's still breaking down trees and throwing them across the state. Let me take you home and you can speak with him tomorrow when he calms down."

"Oh no. This whole emo vampire charade is done. Where getting married. We need to handle these situations together. With no blame on one person. I'm going to him now and we're going to work this out."

"You go girl!" shouted Emmett while putting his fist out for a fist bump. Which I ignored even when he pouted.

"Alright Bella but just a warning, I don't see this going down very pretty." Warned Alice

"I'm not scared of the big bad vampire." _Only of him breaking my heart_.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I'm looking for a Beta reader, so if anyone is interested please let know. Next chapter won't take so long. Pinkie swear!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow fan-fic addicts. 183 hits on the fisrt two chapters and only 3 reviews. Please review and tell me what you think! Pretty please *puppy dog face*!**

Edward POV:

What the hell was I thinking! I actually thought I could get a happily ever after. Yes, I am an undead vampire, but that didn't stop my family from finding happiness. It just shows what a disgusting creature I am, that I would kill my soulmate just to have my last fix. I promised Bella I would never leave her again. How am I going to keep that promise without killing her? I have never wished more that Carlisle would have just let me die. Then Bella would have never met me. She could have found a nice human fiance. One who could be with her without wanting to suck her dry.

The anger inside me was brewing. Acting as the engine of my actions. Which is why I am currently throwing full trees around. I was just flinging a giant grand fir across the state line when Alice's thoughts hit me like a boulder.

_Edward don't you dare start on me! Your soulmate is the most stubborn person I have ever met. And you have a pretty broad idea of how many people I have met in my time. She wants to talk to you. And don't you dare tell her you don't feel like talking! I see that ending with Bella slamming her fist into a tree and breaking her wrist. Again. _

I was not ready to talk to Bella yet. How am I supposed to explain I love her more than anything in the world, but I'm eventually going to kill her because I'm too addicted to her blood? I can't avoid her. It's bad enough I took off without telling her. I owe it to her to let her speak her mind. I owe so much to this woman who brought me life again. And in the end I will end up taking hers. I knew immediately when they caught up to me. I didn't need my enhanced vision and hearing for that. I knew by the most intoxicating mixture of freesia and lavender that surrounded me.

Alice slowed down as I came into vision. Bella staggered as she jumped off of Alice's back. Even with the circumstance we were in, I had to chuckle as Bella tried to find her feet. Her human qualities are so endearing. That chuckle stopped abruptly when I saw her face. She was mad. Very mad. She must be leaving me. I was crazy to think she would still want to be with me after hearing Alice's vision. I slowly walked up to her, as if I was walking up to an angry grizzly bear and trying not to further upset it.

"Bella, I will always love you. You will always be in my heart. But I understand if you need to leave me. I'm not safe for you. It was crazy to to think I ever was. I will not stop you from leaving me. It's what I deserve." I poured out what I thought was the inevitable.

"What the hell are you talking about Edward?" Bella furrowed her browse in confusion. Which only made me confused. Only Bella could confuse a vampire.

"How could you still want to be with me? Bella, I'm going to end up killing you. All because I'm too much of a monster to give up your blood. I end up destroying everything. You deserve someone who can be with you Bella. You don't need to worry about my feelings. I will forever carry what we had in my heart. But Bella, you need to live." I was dying a little inside as I told her this. I knew as soon as she left me, my soul would shatter permanently. That is if I even have one. I was too busy wading in my inner turmoil that is took me a few seconds to notice how angry Bella's face had grown.

"That is exactly why I made Alice take me out here! You have to stop doing that! I was never thinking of leaving you, you big stupid vampire! You should know by now I love you more than life itself. Look what happened when you left me! I die without you!" Even with her being so angry, I feel her love for me radiating off her every word.

"You heard Alice's vision. I kill you. We can't be together if I can't even keep you alive."

"Edward, we need to work together to find a solution. You know Alice's vision aren't set in stone. There is always decisions made that make them become reality. We just have to figure out which decision not to make." Her anger was dissolving and her words were pleading. She was becoming my voice of reason.

"Your not leaving me? Even with me being a jerk taking off on you?" I started to realize the stupidity of my actions this afternoon. We will never move forward if we can't work together.

"You really can be a big stupid vampire sometimes, you know that?" Her smile was back. And that's all it took to make me smile.

"So I've been told by a beautiful woman." That made her blush bright crinsom.

"Just promise me that when something else comes up, no matter how horrible it is, that you'll come to me so we can tackle it together." I closed the gap between us and took her in my arms, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I promise, love. We work problems better out together."

In that moment, with Bella in my arms, I knew we could figure things out. We were meant to be together. It's not going to be easy by any measure. But one way or the other, I am getting my happily ever after with Bella. I'm not giving up this time. I all but forgot about Alice until she finally spoke.

"Hey guys. I'm very happy for you two love birds, but we better get moving. Our family is still at the house dealing with the aftermath of hurricane Edward." Alice said as she pointed towards the direction of the house.

Her words made me embarrassed. I can't believe the mess I made at the house with my fit. All I could think about at the time was my life ending. Shows what a selfish creature I am.

_They are more worried about you and Bella than they are about the furniture. Well, besides Emmett boohooing about the Wii you smashed_. I gave Alice a small smile as I watched a vision of me apologizing to my family.

"Let's go love." I said as lowered for her to climb up my back. We started off towards the house. Alice pulled out her cell phone and called Carlisle to let him know we were on our way home. Bella had her arms wrapped around my neck. I turned my head and kissed her neck, breathing in her sweet scent at it's strongest source.

"Decided to do me in now, huh?"

"Bella you know that's not even funny." "Oh come on I'm only kidding."

"And you really think, under our current predicament, that it's okay to joke about me **killing** you?"

"Yes, Edward it is exactly the right time to joke about it. I know you would never kill me, Edward. Jeesh it's always one extreme or the other with you. Super fun or super serious. Drink all my blood or quit cold turkey. Why......" She never got to finish her rambling. Alice stopped abruptly in front of us. I stopped so hard my feet dug in to the earth.

"Jesus Alice! Do not do that when I am carrying Bella!" "

You"re right Bella, that's it! You are a genius!" Alice said excitedly, totally ignoring my outburst.

"Of course I am Alice. But what am I a genius about this time?"

"Edward is always one extreme or the other. Like you said, Edward cuts cold turkey from your blood. He can't resist anymore and ends up sucking you dry." Bella and I both winced at her words.

"Sorry, but listen, that's the problem. Edward, you can't cut cold turkey. Bella's blood is an addiction to you. The only way for you to stop drinking Bella's blood is to slowly ween you off of it."

"Are you sure that will work?" Bella asked. She seemed relax in to me, happy to hear a solution is in front of us.

"Bella, you shouldn't waste your breath with questions like that. Of course it will work! I've seen it. You will have a wonderful honeymoon."

I felt euphoric. I don't have to worry about hurting my Bella. I also couldn't ignore the monster inside of me. He was jumping up and down at the thought of having a taste of Bella's blood again. He was also plotting ideas of how to make the weening process last as long as possible. I looked around at Bella and gave her a soft kiss.

"I love you" I whispered on her lips. She smiled and kissed me back with more fervor.

"I love you too, always."

"Okay we seriously need to get going this time. At this rate we will never get home." Alice said before she took off in the direction of the house.

I gave Bella one last kiss before I took off after Alice. Things were starting to look up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Look how fast I was this time! This chapter is on the short side, but the next one is pretty awesome if I say so myself. Thank you to everyone who added Blood Loss to story alert. You guys rock! P.S. Seeing New Moon at midnight! I'm so excited! Maybe I'll see you there. :)**

Bella's POV:

After we got back to Edward's house he apologized to his family. They of course accepted and told him they fully understood. Emmett only accepted his apology after Edward promised to get him a new Wii tomorrow plus some new games. He took me to my house and left for the night to hunt. I usually hate it when he leaves for the whole night, but tonight I was thankful to be alone. I needed some time to myself. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

_That night I dreamt I was in a wedding dress in the middle of the meadow. I was looking for something, or maybe somebody. I new someone was supposed to be here. A shadow appeared at the far edge of the meadow. It started out as a smaller shadow and grew into a larger one. I squinted my eyes, trying to get get a better look at the mysterious figure. Suddenly it began to move toward me. At quickly recognized the figure as Jake. He was in his wolf form. I smile crept up my face when I was him. It quickly disappeared when I noticed how solemn he looked._

_ "Jake?"_

_ He came up to me and licked my hand. He walked back a few feet sat in front of me. He was just sitting with the same solemn face. _

_"Jake, what......" _

_I stopped when I heard a noise in the direction Jake had come from. Out of the trees appears Charlie. He walked up and stood beside Jake. He wore a sad expression as well. I was about to ask Charlie what he was doing here when someone else came walking out of the trees. It was my mom, Renee. Behind her was her husband Phil. Behind Phil were all my friends from Forks High. Ben, Angela, Eric, Jessica and Mike. Hearing a noise from the other side of the meadow I looked over. The whole wolf pack came over to stand by Jake. Jake's Dad and Emily were there as well. They were all there. They stood in front of me, looking as if they were at a funeral. _

_"Guys, what is going on? Did something happen?" _

_Nobody answered me. They just kept staring at me, looking terribly sad. Suddenly everyone started waving at once. It took me a moment to realize they were all waving at me. After several seconds of waving they all abruptly stopped. Slowly, one by one they started to disappear. My parents and Jake were the last to disappear. Jake let out a painful sounding howl before he was completely gone. _

_"Where is everybody! Where did everybody go! Dad! Jake!" _

_I was beginning to panic. Suddenly I was felling so alone. Edward appeared in front of me. I vaguely noticed that all of the Cullen were standing behind him, but I only concentrated on Edward. _

_"It's alright. Everything is fine now. We can be together forever now" He stroked my hair as he tried to calm me down._

_ "Where did everybody go? When will I see them again?" _

_"Bella love, you won't see them again. They were part of your human life. They can't be part of your immortal life. Their gone. All of them. They will all die as we live on."_

I woke up in a panic. I was breathing heavily. I looked over at my alarm clock in the bedside table. It was 6:30 in the morning. I might as well get up. There is no way I will be going back to sleep after that dream. What was that? I always knew I would have to leave all my friends and family behind to join Edward. I never took the time took think about how it would effect me. Would I miss them so much it would hurt?Would I ever be able to just move on? Think of the as part of a life that had past? I decided put thus train of thought away for now. Their were other obstacles in my way I had to tackle first.

I got a shower and brushed my teeth. I went to the closet to pick something out for the day. When I opened the closet I noticed a new outfit hanging in the front. I had a not e attached to it. I didn't have to read the note to know who it was from. Crazy psychic pixie.

_ Wear this today. No arguing!_ _You will thank me later_. _Alice_

When did she get in here to put this in my closet? I must have a sign on my window that says 'Welcome all vampires'. I took a closer look at the outfit. It was a sleeveless blue dress with an empire waist. There was a silver floral design embellished around the waist. The hem went a few inches above my knees. The skirt of the dress was flowy and elegant.

Why does she want me wearing this? I'm only going over wedding details with Alice today. Not an occasion to get dress up for. No sense arguing with Alice. I put on the dress with the pair of strappy pair of sandals that ere with them. I was happy to find out the heel were pretty comfortable. I considered doing some fancy updo to go with my fancy dress, but I decided to keep it down. I wanted to keep one part of me the same.

I was just about to head down stair when I heard the roar of an engine outside. It looked outside my window. Edward was here in the Vanquish. This made me wonder why he would decide to pick me up in that today. Today wasn't any special occasion. I knew something was up when he stepped out of the car. He had on a back button up dress shirt with khaki dress slacks. He had the sleeves rolled up above his elbows. I had no don't they were designer clothes. He looked devastatingly handsome. Like he just walk off of the cover of Vanity Fair. I quickly ran down that stairs while trying to slow down my heart. He was already standing at the bottom of the stairs.

As I got closer I noticed his eyes were black. I new he had hunted just last night, so were not form that kind of hunger. He looked me up and down with the most intense stair I was starting to get a little self conscious when he brought his eyes back up to mine.

"Bella, you truly are the most esqiset beauty I have ever laid eyes on." he paused for a moment, continuing his investigation of my body

"There isn't a word beautiful enough to describe how you look right now. It wouldn't be gentlemanly to describe all the things I want to do right now." He finished in in the most sultry voice.

Thank you Alice! I could here my in my room chime that I had a new text. No doubt it was a _'you're welcome'_ text from Alice.

"The blush only adds to the beauty." He quickly added, which only made me blush deeper.

"You don't look so bad yourself Cullen. Now tell me. Why is it that we are all dressed up? This better not be another attempt at getting me to go to some prom."

"Silly Bella, proms end when high school does. No, this is something different. I am taking somewhere."

"How far away is this somewhere?" I asked. Where would we go that we would need to dress up for?

"Far enough to need to get on a plane." He said nonchalantly.

"Edward, I can't get on a plane. What about Charlie and wha...." He cut me off.

"I will have you back and before Charlie has time to worry this is a one day trip. Just trust me okay."

"I do trust you. So where are we going?"

"No way. You will find out when we get there."

"What? Come on! You know I hate surprises."

"You will love this one. Now come on. I have a private jet ready and waiting for us."

Private jet? Something was up, and I hated not knowing what. I grabbed my phone and locked the front door. Edward escorted me to the Vanquish and opened the door for me. Now we are driving to the airport to get on a private jet heading god knows where.


End file.
